YWE Payback 2017
Match Card Triple Threat Match for the YWE Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Victor X © vs. Arrow vs. Silvio Last Man Standing Match Rocker vs. Demon Extreme 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match Angel vs. Jacob Cass Tables Match for the YWE Hardcore Championship Fayth © vs. Mario Sanchez YWE Intercontinental Championship Dynamite © vs. Fayth Shane Hayes vs. Johnny B. Rockin' Aaron White vs. Tristan Knight Background Aaron White vs. Tristan Knight: After becoming the runner up in the NXtournament Aaron was gifted the opportunity to join smackdown. Aaron is known for his great technical wrestling which he showed in the tournament but can that translate into the big leagues? Tristan Knight doesnt think so. Mr. Amazing Vs. Shane Hayes: Shane Hayez is another member of the NXTournament is looking to impress on the Smackdown brand. He may have a tough time doing so as he goes up against the veteran high flyer Amazing. IC Title - Dynamite© vs. Gold Stallion: Gold Stallion has rejoined the YWE roster. He looks in much better shape than he did when he left and his performances in the tryouts have improved also, because of that he was gifted an IC title match. Can he impress the currently IC champ who has been on form as of late. Hardcore Title - Fayth© vs. Mario Sanchez: Mario activates his rematch clause for the Hardcore title but this time in a tables match. Can Mario finally put down this monster. Angel vs. Jacob Cass: these two continue their rivalry from Raw to Smackdown. Jacob Cass says he came two YWE to win gold but Angel cost him of that at Wrestlemania. he was happy to be drawn to Smackdown only to fin out Angel was too. These two will meet in a 2 out of 3 falls match to help settle the score. Rocker vs Demon Extreme: after defeating Rocker in a Steel cage match the Demon thought he was completely done with Rocker, Rocker however sees things differently. They will meet again in a Last Man Standing Match. UHC Title - Victor X© vs Silvio vs. Arrow: Unhappy woth the way he lost at Wrestlemania Silvio is eager to get another opportunity fr the gold, Victor X says he needs to get to the bottom of the list as he is done with him. Arrow comes into Smackdown and theSmackdown higher ups feel as he never truly lost the YWE Championship he at least should get a shot at Smackdowns main title. Both VX and Silvio agree that Arrow hasnt earned the opportunity. It is eventually announced that it will be a Triple threat match for the gold. After destroying Mr. Ace at Wrestlemania, Shadow wishes to confront him as he now has several demands. Results *2. Shane Hayes would attack Mr. Amazing after the match. *6. Fayth would interfere and cost Angel the third fall against Jacob Cass. Miscellanous Facts: *Shadow would come out at the end of the show demanding for Ace to show, instead Grimez popped up. Grimez officially announced his return as temporary SD Commissioner and made an Elimination Chamber Main Event for the next SD CPV. Category:YWE CPVs Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:2017